Twins
by Lillian S. Beauregard
Summary: The story of Silena Beauregard and her lost twin sister, Lillian. In other words, me.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Lillian's POV**

Hi. I'm Lillian. Lillian S. Beauregard. That's right. _Beauregard_. Sister of Silena. But don't bring that up...I'm pretty touchy. But anyways, this is my story and how I made my way to Camp Half Blood in the middle of the war against Gaea.

I was born July 7, but don't remember anything about those days In fact, as far back as I can remember I have always lived in the orphanage. I grew up there, but I know what my name is because a letter was left on the blanket I was wrapped in for the people to find. Here's what it said.

_To the receiver of this beautiful girl,_

_This is Lillian. She is one month old and was born to us. We cannot take care of her unfortunately, and must hand her over to your care. We deeply regret this, but we feel it shall benefit her. Thank you._

And that's all. No signature. It was typed and pinned to the blanket, but obviously the person was wearing gloves, because the blanket and everything on me was fingerprinted, with nothing to be found. I have no idea why they wanted to find my parents, seeing as they said "we cannot take care of her", so obviously they did not want to be _found_, especially since they went o such care to wear gloves. However, they also sent me with a bundle of money, food and clothes for my future so that I would not always be wearing the orphanage's clothing. One of the items in many sizes was a dress. They were either pale pink or icy blue to match my eyes, and the note pinned to them said that they were for me only and for when people came if they wanted to consider adoption, but it also said that the parents would prefer me not to be adopted and wanted to come find me some day. And eventually, that's what happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Camp

"Nanna, what happened? Do you know why everyone was asleep? Why didn't I fall asleep? Was it my turn to watch the younger children?"

"Hush, Lili, hush. I do not know the answers to your questions, but the city is in chaos. There has been a terrorist invasion and attempt to knock down the Empire State Building. The police are trying to figure everything out. However, I have exciting news. Please get into your nice dress and pack your suitcase with your belongings. Someone is here for you."

"What?!" It has been forever since someone has been allowed to see me for adoption. Few people have been interviewed, but all denied, for we did not see them fit for my guardianship. So I have reached age sixteen here in the orphanage, helping with smaller children and waiting for the day I turn eighteen so I may leave and make my way in the real world.

"His name is Mr. Chiron Brunner, and he is a Greek mythology teacher. He is very kind, and I believe he is the one. But a warning, he is in a wheelchair. Now go get dressed, we shall not keep our guest waiting! Oh, and he has a girl your age with him."

Another girl my age! It has been years since I have spoken with one of my age. They were all adopted long ago, and no one dares to abandon children once they reach a certain age when they may remember their birth parents.

I go get dressed and meet Nanna outside the door of her office.

"Now, behold! Your family!" says Nanna, and we enter.

"He-hello?" I say shyly.

"Good morning, my dear. You must be Lillian." says the man in the wheelchair

"Yes?"

"We are here to meet and hopefully adopt you. I am Chiron Brunner, and this is my daughter Annabeth. We are ready for someone new in the family, and feel you are the right one."

"Oh."

I'm scared. Over the man's back is a bow and sheath of arrows, and the girl, Annabeth, has a dagger in her belt. Then I realize who they are. Silena told me about them.

"Oh!" I say again.

"Well," Chiron asks, "Do you want to come home with us?"

"Yes, oh, yes!" I shout, and a real smile spreads across everyone's faces, and Nanna is crying. It has been so long since I was this happy. But I know who these people are, I really do.

Ω Ω Ω Ω

I walk out of the yellow building that the orphanage calls home, the place I used to call home, rolling my suitcase behind me between Annabeth and Chiron. We go to the airport and catch the next flight to New York City, and the ride is surprisingly smooth.

"Zeus must be happy today, strangely. He's always angry." I hear Annabeth mutter, but then there is a bolt of lighting coming from Annabeth's reading light, and her eyebrows are charred. "Sorry." She utters a sorry and opens her book.

The flight takes one hour from my home in Ontario, Canada. Like many residents, I speak French fluently, but was never really taught it. In fact, I have no idea how I learned it. Silena said it was a special ability we had. We would have whole conversations in French, and since many of the nannies did not speak the language, we could say things I would never dream of saying in front of the nannies in English.

The flight lands and we hail a taxi to take us out into the country, not to far from the city but far enough to be isolated. We can still see the skyline from the road.

"Are you sure you want to be dropped off here? There ain't nothin' o'er hill, so there ain't much point in leaving here." Says the taxi driver.

"We're sure," answers Chiron confidently. "We are camping tonight." The taxi driver gives us a strange look, we pay and get out, then he drives away.

"This is Camp Half Blood, isn't it?" I ask.

"How do you know?" asks Annabeth suspiciously.

"Silena told me all about it, how children of the gods fight monsters and are heroes and how our trainer is Chiron," I look pointedly at the man in the wheelchair. "Who is a _centaur_. Not a man in a wheelchair, so get out of that magical device and show me what you look like."

"How do you know all of that? How could Silena tell you all that?" Annabeth looks betrayed, as well as surprised.

"She knows who I am." I answer simply. "Will I get to see her now?"

"Um...yeah, about that...you should know a few things..." responds Annabeth. "She, uh, you know, uh..."

"She is your sister." Says Chiron simply. By now he has risen out of his magic wheelchair, and towering over me is a full-blast centaur, his horse part white palomino, his top half looking just as it did when he was in the wheelchair. Speaking of which, has disappeared.

"Really?" I ask, excitedly. She was so nice! And the only girl I had contact with who is my age in the orphanage. She started visiting me two years ago. We've gotten very close. "Can I go see her now?"

"And, ah...she is..._dead_."

"WHAT?!" Then a roar sounds behind us.

"Run!" yells Annabeth, "Get over the hill!"

Chiron scoops me up and plops me on his back, all while pulling out his bow, and Annabeth pulls out her dagger. They turn to face the monster.

It is a looks like a dog, yet the size of a rhino, with glowing red eyes and huge fangs. It's fur is pure shadow.

"Ahhhh!" I scream, "_Oh mon dieu!_" **(A/N translation: oh my!)**

Annabeth stabs it in one of the eyes, but it does not disintegrate, just get a dim eye. Annabeth takes my hand, and the three of us run up the hill as the hellhound roars in pain, but it is after us within the second. We are almost over the line when I trip and go sprawling, and the monster towers over me. Annabeth grabs my hand, but before she can pull me over, the hellhound bites my leg, right through the bone. I scream in pain, and then I black out.


	3. Return

**Annabeth's POV**

Lillian wakes up after four hours unconscious, and the procedure is over. When the hellhound bit her leg, we got her over the border, then I went out and killed the monster my stabbing it in the chest. Once it was monster dust, I crossed back over to look at Lillian's leg. It was half off the rest of her body and gushing blood. She was blacked out, thank the gods. But it was a terrifying sight, and I'm sorry to say that I had to choke back a scream.

Once we were in camp we called Argus, our many-eyed security guard and he got one of the strawberry delivery trucks. We also got a stretcher from the infirmary and moved Lillian into the back of the truck. Once she was there, Argus jumped in and I got in back with the injured girl. Chiron was still out his wheelchair and bent time so that he could get to the hospital with us.

We got to the hospital and Lillian was rushed into the emergency room. We told them that she was at a beach a little further south, and while swimming a shark had bitten her. We also told the nurse that she had been unconscious since then.

"Well I don't blame her," the nurse told us later, "In that kind of pain the body will shut down. We're lucky you could put a tourniquet on the leg and get her here this quickly."

The doctor later said she would need an operation. Her injury was too bad for them to easily fix. He said they had to amputate her leg.

So four hours later here we are, and Lillian is waking to a world without a leg. "how are you feeling?" I ask.

"Bleh," she says, "I feel woozy, the room is spinning and I am noxious." Then she falls back asleep. We call the doctor so he knows she woke up, and he tells everyone but me to leave. Then he says something to me.

"You have shown remarkable strength today, young lady." He says quietly, "If you ever want to be a doctor, call me." And he hands me a business card. Later I throw it in the recycling (so Grover doesn't kill me).

The doctor quickly checks Lillian's vitals and how her stump of a leg looks, rebandages it and covers her with her warm blankets again. This happens every two hours for the rest of the day and every five for the next two weeks.

Over that time period, Lillian receives kind letters from her friends and nannies at the orphanage, my mother comes to visit her, her father comes to visit her (they were reunited, even if it was in the hospital) and her mother, Aphrodite comes to visit. Later Hermes arrives with cards from each of the Olympians, as well as a birthday cake from her mom.

"What's this for?" Lillian asks one of the time's she is awake. It is July 7.

"I guess it's your birthday." I say. "When is that?"

"July 7," she responds. "I am turning 17."

The next day Lillian is returned to camp on crutches, after her therapist who was working with motion and strength with her deemed her strong enough to leave. "Just be careful!" he said.

When we get back to camp Chiron is waiting on top of the hill with Grover and Percy, but what makes me sad is that other than Chiron, they are here to say welcome back to me, not Lillian. So once we cross the border I take Percy aside (pulling him by an ear) and have a short conversation with him.

"Okay, Percy, here's the deal. You are going to befriend Lillian. She is Silena's sister, and what with losing a leg and a sister, she is quite in need of moral support. The two of us are going to show her around camp in her wheelchair, and when she has appointments the prosthetist, you are going to take her when I can't. Oh, and by the way, she's older than us. And don't think she's stuck up because she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Aphrodite herself told me that tonight she will receive her blessing, but it won't be normal, so keep an eye out for it."

"Um, okay?" he says.

"Good. Glad you think I was as clear as a bell, Seaweed Brain."

**Lillian's POV**

When we arrive at camp, with me on crutches, I am amazed. Last time, I didn't get a good look (obviously), but when I see the people waiting on top of the hill, my spirits fall. I guess I was hoping that maybe Silena would be there, against all odds. We cross, and the boy with the dark hair and green eyes runs up to Annabeth, but when he is about to give her a kiss, she grabs his ear and pulls him to the other side of the pine tree at the crest of the hill, and I here them talking in hushed whispers. A few times I here the names "Aphrodite" and "Silena" and "sister" as well as "friend". These words make me feel a little happier, but I still feel pretty low. The satyr, as Annabeth called him, gets a worried but amused look on his face when Annabeth pulls the other boy away, and sneaks around after them.

Being left with Chiron scares me a little. I mean, I know he is super nice, but today he isn't in his wheelchair, and behind his body is the body of a white palomino horse. He is way taller than me, and has a loud voice, but with a gentle edge to it.

"Welcome back, Lillian!" he says, "My sincerest apologies for, er, the incident when you arrived." I glance at my left leg, remembering the stump that took the place of my calf. Chiron takes a peek over to where the boy, the satyr and Annabeth are, and they are just coming back around.

"Sorry about that." the dark haired boy says, stealing a moment to glare at Annabeth, but I can sense that it is loving. "My name's Percy, son of Poseidon. This is Goat Boy, a.k.a. Grover Underwood, my best friend and the most recent member of the Council of Clover Elders." The satyr, Grover, blushes. Percy continues. "It's great to meet you. I, uh, knew your sister, and she was an amazing person. I hope you know that she was a hero, and died a hero's death." I nod.

"So, why don't we take you on a tour of camp?" Annabeth says. "We can start at the Big House." She points to the big blue house that seems to be in the center of camp. We walk there, and once there, Annabeth leaves me with Percy and goes to get me my wheelchair. When she returns we begin the tour. "Here you go. It's a long tour, and we can't have you tiring your self out before training starts, now can we?" she says.

First Annabeth shows me the dining pavilion, where I notice a huge sealed crack in the otherwise seamless marble tile, about twenty feet long. Percy shows me where every table for different cabins are, and on our way to the cabins the couple take turns showing me the volleyball nets, basketball court, and the canoe lake, which I get a free tour of underwater via the thing I instantly name "The Percy Bubble", a bubble filled with oxygen so that we can go underwater and meet the naiads, spirits of the water.

The Percy Bubble spits us out of the lake, clothing perfectly dry, and we move to the cabin area. There seems to be construction of new buildings on one end, and Annabeth looks at it with love. Percy whispers to me that she designed all of it, which would explain the love vibes emanating from her. I get introduced to the cabin leaders and a tour of a lot of them, finishing with the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey there hon!" says a sickly sweet voice. I immediately hate the person it belongs to.

"Drew, scram," Annabeth says. "Unless you're going to be a good little girl and show Lillian here the ropes, without your bias from an idiot. If you do it wrong, and I will be following you, you will get a celestial bronze knife in your arm." I don't know about the Asian girl, Drew, but if I were on the receiving end of that threat I would have done whatever Annabeth said. I barely have time to find a spot for my one bag and crutches, and then a conch horn blows. "Time for supper!" Annabeth calls into the cabin. Turning to me she says, "I'll bring you there. Hopefully we can find some more friends for you at the Dining Hall."

We arrive at the Dining Hall a little late due to my wheels in the crowd, and when I arrive I feel stares on me as Percy pushes my chair over to the Aphrodite table. I feel heat rising to my cheeks, and Drew ceases the moment to tease me.

"An Aphrodite girl who hates attention? That's a first! Are you sure you belong here sugar cube?"

Annabeth sends her a glare fierce enough to shatter glass, and Drew shuts her mouth. I nod at Annabeth in thanks, and she winks, then walks over to the Athena table. Percy pushes my chair to one end of the Aphrodite table, where there is no bench, and confidently strides over to the Poseidon table. There he sits alone.

After Chiron blesses the meal and we praise the gods, the food is served. One of the boys at my table wheels me to the nearest brazier, and I push some of my food into it. I hope Mom likes grilled cheese sandwiches. The boy wheels me back to my spot and I dig in. As soon as I begin to eat I feel stares on me again. I look up and the whole cabin is gawking. Drew sneers at me, and I feel something harsh coming.

"Honey, you are eating like a pig. Let me show you the proper way to eat. Doing it your way we'd all gain five pounds in a day!" Drew take a fork and knife and cuts her sandwich into fourths, cutting off the crust as she does so. Then she gently picks up a quarter with her finger tips to carefully bite in. Around me I hear chatter, and worry that it's about me, even though it probably isn't. However, I know for a fact that the giggles coming from some of the kids around me are at my cost.

After finishing her sandwich Drew moves on to her peas, which she slowly eats little at a time with her spoon, of all things.

"And that's how to eat like a lady." Drew finishes.

"I don't know..." I respond, suddenly feeling some courage rise up in me. "I think that this is the right way to eat. I mean, how can you satisfy yourself by eating like that. It takes _forever!_" I dig in to my food again, and this time when I hear whispers coming from my siblings they don't bother me. After finishing my meal I get a chocolate milkshake in my cup and some French Silk pie on my plate I go through that, and by the time I finish it's time to move to the amphitheater.

"Sorry about Drew," a girl whispers in my ear. "She treats everyone like that. You'll get used to it." I look up and see a small blonde haired girl grabbing the handles of my wheelchair. She turns me around and starts pushing me towards the amphitheater. "I'm Lacy." She smiles, and I see teeth covered with braces but still pearly white. "This is Mitchell." She jerks her head towards a boy standing next to her, the one who pushed me over to the brazier before we ate. The boy waves a little, a tight smile on his face, and we continue the walk in silence. At some point Annabeth and Percy come recover me, and when we arrive at the amphitheater I am amazed. A huge fire is glowing in the front of a gigantic theater with cozy wooden steps and seats. I am wheeled to the front next to a red headed girl who introduces herself as Rachel, the oracle of camp. Her jeans are covered in drawings, and she is wearing a bright green t-shirt that compliments her eyes. Her smile is wide, and I know immediately that we're going to be friends.

After helping me hop onto the bench seats, Annabeth and Percy take seats on my other side. Chiron steps to the front and begins speaking.

"Today we welcome a new demigod to camp. Lillian Beauregard, will you please come to the front?"

Once again I have to hop to my wheelchair and Annabeth pushes me to the front. As this is happening I hear murmurs spread through the theater, most likely due to two reasons. Reason 1) I share the looks and last name of a traitor/hero. Reason 2) I am in a wheelchair and missing a leg.

I make it to the front and turn to face the campers. As I do so, I feel something change. A glow seems to emanate from around me. The audience gasps, and when I look down at myself something has changed. Well, a lot of "somethings". I am wearing a pair of cropped jeans, a simple blue shirt and a cream colored, fleecy jacket. My hair is in a perfect waterfall/lace braid cross and when I look down at my feet—wait, feet? When I look down on one foot there is a blue converse sneaker on my left foot and a prosthetic leg on my right! The leg looks functional, and from beside me Annabeth makes a small movement for me to try and stand. I do, and to my amazement, as well as the audience's, I can! I walk in a circle around my chair once, then take a seat again. My leg promptly disappears, and I stifle a moan. I was hoping it was permanent.

"Behold!" Chiron shouts, "Lillian S. Beauregard, sister to Silena, daughter of Aphrodite!"


End file.
